


cupid screwed up

by gothsiyeon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsiyeon/pseuds/gothsiyeon
Summary: yena was supposed to be yuri's soulmate.supposed to be.





	cupid screwed up

the day her soulmate's name showed up on her wrist was the most exciting day of her life. it should have been. _choi yena_ was the name; she was ecstatic, she loved yena so much-- she looked up to her. she called the elder, basically vibrating from happiness.

and, "_i'm so sorry, yuri, but you're not my_ soulmate."and, "_oh._" she ended the call.

yuri could've sworn that yena was supposed to be her soulmate. her name was on her wrist. there was no way, absolutely no way, that her name wasn't on yena's wrist. 

another name was scrawled across yena's left wrist, not yuri's. oh, how she was heartbroken. tears streamed down her face. _oh my god_. it was supposed to be her, right? this wasn't what she was expecting when she had thought of getting her soulmate's name on her wrist; she wasn't expecting complete heartbreak. maybe yena was just as sad as her-- she hoped but knew it was optimistic thinking. yena loved her, yes, but in a platonic way, not in the romantic way that yuri had loved her.

and, oh, how she cried; cried until she fell asleep. maybe it would take the pain away.

she woke up, three hours later, to her nose bleeding and a very present feeling of choking on _something_. she coughed, feeling something flutter up into her mouth. she coughed again, and, oh, it was a flower. a pretty cherry blossom at that. and she coughed up another, and another; flower after flower, her throat started to bleed. _oh no, no no no, this can't be happening, _she thought, heart dropping with dread. blood dribbled out of the corners of her mouth as she felt her throat swell. she struggled to breathe. 

yena never loved her, and she paid the price.


End file.
